This Journey
by Urban Phantom
Summary: Slash! Prince of Gryffindor Kingdom is missing, many are trying to find him, Voldmemort included, while others are looking for the Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Pairings: Ron/Hermione , Harry/Draco , implied Harry/Voldemort , mentioned Lily/James , Remus/Sirius , Albus/Minerva andmore

Summary: The prince of Gryffindor Kingdom is missing, the prince of Slytherin Kingdomis trying to find him, as well as the new danger of the Wizarding World- Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and a girl named Emerald are trying to destroy the Horcuxes. Can they do it in time before the prince is found?

Chapter 1

"Well, if it isn't the King of Thieves himself! Sirius Orion Black, you are under arrest!" stated an officer of Hogwarts Kingdom.

"Only if you can catch me!" Sirius Black said, running into the Forbidden Forest.

The others went to follow but the leader stopped them.

"Don't. He'll be killed in there. That'll be the price that he pays." The leader stated.

Sirius ran farther into the forest. He knew they didn't dare follow him in there. It was too 'dangerous.'

He began walking to the lake that he saw up ahead. It was then he saw a person with golden brown hair and amber eyes up ahead. He began to sneak up behind him.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Remus Lupin sat by the lake near his home in the forest. It was so lonely there sometimes… Scratch that. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day! He was always alone. The other creatures in the forest feared him since he was a werewolf! It wasn't fair.

Suddenly he smelled an orangey, dirty smell. He turned around quickly and saw a black haired man with gray eyes standing next to the tree that was directly behind him. He stared at him like a deer would before getting killed.

"Sorry to surprise you, but isn't it too dangerous for you to be out here?" The man's baritone voice asked.

"I could you the same question." Remus asked, calm and amused.

"I'm running from the officers." He shrugged.

"You're in legal trouble?" he asked the unusual man.

"I, am the King of Thieves." He told him.

"Well, Mr. King of Thieves, I'm Remus Lupin and I live in this forest." Remus told him.

"Well, Remus Lupin, my name is Sirius Black. You may call me Sirius though." Sirius grinned at the thin man. He had to admit, he was very attractive for a guy. He knew that he was into men, but this was very sudden.

"What are you doing now that you're on the run from Hogwarts Officials?" Remus asked.

"Well, I'm on an adventure to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes." Sirius informed the brunette. "There is 7 originally, but now there are 4." He said.

"An adventure? Can I join you?" Remus asked him. Then he sighed. "Nevermind. I know I can't."

"Why can't you?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm a… I'm a werewolf." He replied.

Sirius felt sorry for the frail, golden haired beauty. His secret was so dangerous.

"It doesn't matter! I can keep you company on the full moon. I'm an animagus. As you know, you're not harmful to animals." Sirius told him.

"Really?" Remus asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

"Of course." Sirius smiled.

"Let's stop at my home first. I have some supplies we could use." Remus said, leading him to his home.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N: Sorry people for not updating on my other stories although i promised i would. It's just i got a new laptop and my two stories are on my other one so I need to get them off of it or find my notebook with the stories.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS

PAIRINGS: GO TO CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2

"What town are we heading to?" Remus asked Sirius, four days later.

"Hogsmeade. We'll need to stay the night at The Three Broomsticks Inn." Sirius stated.

"How come?" Remus asked.

"We need more supplies and the place to get them isn't open today." Sirius replied.

"Ronald!" they heard a yell. "You Bloody Pervert!" it was, unsuprisingly, a girl's yell.

"It was an accident! Sorry Hermione!" came another yell, making the two laugh.

"Now where did he go?" they heard the girl's voice trail off as they entered the Inn.

Sirius took Remus's hand and pulled him with him to the bar. A woman with a bottle of some kind of liquor smiled at them.

"What can I get for you two dearies?" she asked.

"Can we have two-" Remus stopped Sirius mid-sentence.

"Can we have one room?" Remus asked her.

"Okay, sure thing dears." She said, going to retrieve a room key for them.

"One room?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm not sleeping in a room along. I'll take the couch but I'm not being alone for another night." He told him.

"Madame Rosemerta! Can't you get rid of that kid! A little to young to be in a bar alone! Thing might get attacked!" stated a man near by.

They looked and saw a short figure standing by the window. You could only see that their eyes were green. The face was hidden behind their cloak.

"Sorry Andrew. Can't kick out a paying customer" she smiled at the kid.

"That kid ain't no paying customer." The man replied.

"So you think. Payed me quite nicely to stand there." She laughed. She handed Sirius the key. "Room 4." She told him.

Sirius led the way to the room, thinking of the kid.

"There's something about that child." He stated.

"That child's full of light magic. Elven, I'd say. I wonder if the child is a girl or a boy." Remus questioned.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

They went down for dinner later and found the kid still there, exchanging words with Rosemerta.

"Still Emerald, you can be easily found. If Gryffindor is desperate enough, you'll be tracked." She said to 'Emerald.'

"No, they won't. Untraceable charm." Said a soft feminine voice.

They decided Emerald was a girl then.

"Never should have left, Emerald." She sighed.

"Lord Voldemort wants to take over. With me not there, well…" Emerald's voice trailed off.

"Shh… You mustn't be talking about such things. Emerald, if anyone hears you speaking about You-Know-Who, I can get into trouble." She shushed her.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Rosemerta noticed Sirius ad Remus.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" she asked.

"Two dinner plates and two butterbeers." Sirius ordered.

"Okay. It'll take a minute." She went into the kitchen and came back a minute later with dinner and drinks. She gave them each a plate and drink.

"I must get going. It was nice to see you again, Madame Rosemerta." They heard her and it sounded as though the person was smiling.

"Are you sure you must leave tonight, Emerald?" she asked her.

"I must." She got up. "You'll see me again, Madame." She said before leaving.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE!


	3. Bonus

Bonus Chapter dedicated to Marauders4

This chapter is all thanks to Marauders4 andthe lovely review that had given me an idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

BONUS

Sirius stared nervously at the bathroom door that seperated him and Remus Lupin, who was getting dressed. He was actually going to be spending the night with him… In the same room.

Remus, then, came out in what could be mistaken for hospital pajamas. Even though white made him look even paler, he still looked pretty attractive, but he was still nervous.

"Aren't you going to put on more clothes? I mean, it's a bit cool in here and…" Remus blushed as he looked at Sirius, who was dressed in only boxers.

"Nah. It's alright." Sirius shrugged. "Come on, it's late." Sirius said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Remus's eyes widened. He expected to sleep on the couch. Not in the same bed as him.

"I'll just take the-" Sirius cut off Remus mid-sentence.

"None of that. Come on and lay down. The bed is big enough." Sirius couldn't believe that Remus was worried about being in the same bed as him. For someone who hadn't had human contact in so long, he didn't seem to want any contact.

"I… I… Are you certain? Because I can sleep on the couch…" Remus's voice trailed off.

"I'm sure. Settle in." Sirius invited him before settling down into the bed. Sirius really liked Remus and wanted him to get used to him.

Cautiously, Remus crept over to the bed and sat down before laying down.

Sirius smiled and then an idea came to his mind.

"Um… Remus… just to warn you, I move around in my sleep. Don't be surprised if in the middle of the night you wake up and my arms are wrapped around you." Sirius warned.

"Uh… Alright… I guess…" Remus replied nervously. Then he reached over and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Remus." Sirius grinned, it being too dark for Remus to see his grin.

"Goodnight Sirius." Remus sighed before getting comfortable.

A few minutes later Remus drifted off to sleep and Sirius, who was now smiling softly, wrapped his arms around Remus before falling asleep as well.

A minute later Remus opened his left eye and smiled to himself. As much as he believed he was a monster, he still craved human touch and Sirius, who he knew just lied to him, must've sensed that.

Remus closed his eye and then drifted off for real.


End file.
